Micah's Heritage
by VeggieTales Gal
Summary: Daria tells Micah about his heritage while they're on a lovely date.  Set in Prince Knowl's Last Will and Testament universe, and semi-Death of Transforming universe, minus Daria being in any relationship with Micah. I still like your reviews, By the way!


Micah's Heritage

"You know, Micah… There's something that I've always wanted to tell you."

I was on a date with my girlfriend, Daria, that day. We were looking at the rainbow in Oddward Valley. It was so peaceful. Then, she told me something that would change my life forever. Something that… made me want to return to the capital of Norad.

"What is that, Daria? Tell me."

I was deeply in love in love with her. With my beautiful Daria. She was the light of my life. She made me laugh. She made me happy. She was so… lovely. I wanted to marry her. I wanted to propose to her right on the spot. But first, I needed to hear what she had to say.

"As I've told you before, Elves live long lives. I'm truthfully approximately 10 times older than you. That's why I'm such a good artist: because I've had more than 200 years of experience. Tell me, have you ever heard of Knowl, the Lost Prince of Norad?"

I looked at Daria. I racked my brain for any recollection of the name Knowl. "_Knowl… Knowl… Knowl…_" I thought. Then, I remembered. "Ah, yes! He was the one captured by the Sechs Empire 500 years ago, wasn't he? I remember that from my days as a soldier. That legend was one of the prides of Norad."

"You see, my grandmother was a dear friend of his." I looked at Daria again, this time in confused shock. "How? I thought the Sechs Empire killed him! But not before he started the Line of Knowl, the Lost Prince of Norad…" I was confused. How could her grandmother had known him? Her grandmother was just a child when Knowl disappeared!

"I remember my parents talking about it to my grandmother. My parents' names were Orland and Aria. My mother died long, long time ago, and so did her twin brother, Aaron. My parental grandmother and grandfather died a long time ago as well. But I remember what my grandmother told them.

"She said, 'Orland, Aria, I have something to tell you two.' Then, she pulled out a dusty old book that she had gotten from the Alvarna Academy Library, as we were living in Alvarna at the time. 'It's a book on the history of the royalty of Norad. And you won't believe what I found!' She opened the book to where she had put a bookmark in it, and on it was a portrait of a handsome prince with well-kept brown hair and blue eyes.

"Grandmother shook her head, laughing sadly, and said, 'This is Prince Knowl. I'm sure you've heard of him. The legend of his disappearance is told all over Norad. However, this is also the picture of a person who was like a big brother to me: this is a picture of Raguna, the Earthmate who saved Kardia, my home village. And this…' Grandmother flipped one page back, '…is his brother, Crown Prince Vani, who was also the merchant, Ivan; a man that Raguna always got along so well with.'

"My parents were confused. 'What does this have to do with us?' my mother asked. Grandmother replied with, 'Your father, Kyle, Aria, had a situation just like Raguna's. He stumbled into town one day, not knowing who he was, where he was from, or what he was doing here. And then, of course, he got married and you and your brother came along, and both of you were Earthmates.'

"My mother was still confused. 'Don't you understand?' Grandmother said. 'I'm convinced that you, your brother, and your father are Raguna's descendants! I left Kardia a long, long time ago, so I don't know who all of Raguna's descendants are, but I'm sure you're three of them. That makes you, Aaron, Kyle, and Daria royalty!'"

I was very confused. "What does this have to do with me?" I asked Daria. "Don't you understand, Micah?" Daria asked me. "You had the same situation as Raguna and Kyle! And I can't get Raguna's image out of my mind! Whenever I look at you, I'm reminded of that painting." Suddenly, Daria whipped out a bunch of writing utensils. She started drawing furiously in the dirt, and was finished in a flash. "This is you, this is Kyle, and this is Raguna. You look almost exactly alike! And you're an Earthmate, too! The way you can tame animals so easily, even if you yourself are an animal… It's too much to be a coincidence!"

"So… You're saying that not only am I your very, very distant cousin, but I'm also a Noradian prince?" I said. "It sounds crazy… But I believe you. I believe you with my whole heart. Thank you, Daria, for this enlightenment." And with that… We went back to our date.

HERITAGEEXPLANATIONNOJUTSU! How was THAT for epic? I just have this UNDYING theory that Micah is Kyle's descendant, and Kyle is Raguna's descendant! However, I'm sure many of us do. Tee hee!


End file.
